


With A Vengeance

by allweareisbullets



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Bottom Frank Iero, M/M, Top Gerard Way, crimelord!Gerard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allweareisbullets/pseuds/allweareisbullets
Summary: It was just a normal day as a bank teller in New York for Frank. He never expected to be robbed by his ex-boyfriend from New Jersey.





	With A Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings and tags ^^  
> (Originally posted 07/2018, ending updated 03/2019 for possible continuation...)

At first it was just another day to Frank as a bank teller. Business was slow in the usually popular bank. It was in a fairly busy part of New York and had a lot of big money customers, which is why Frank shouldn’t have been so surprised when the first gunshot went off. 

“Do anything that calls the pigs and I’ll start blowing brains out,” a voice boomed behind Frank that made him freeze. He didn’t even have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. He could hear the other tellers shuffling to their knees and gasping quietly as the barrel of a gun was placed against Frank’s temple. Frank shivered as the owner of the voice and of the gun ran his hand up Frank’s arm a little too intimately to grasp onto his bicep and then pressed his chest against Frank’s back. “Frankie here wouldn’t do anything like that, would he?” the voice spoke into Frank’s ear in a hushed whisper so no one else could hear. It sent shivers up Frank’s back, the hair on the back of his neck standing up in fear. 

Frank hadn’t seen Gerard Way in two years now, and he meant “seen” in both meanings of the word. They used to date when Frank was in Junior College doing God knows what- Frank changed his major so often before he dropped out that it was hard to say what he was there for other than as a last attempt to make his parents proud whilst he pursued his rock and roll dreams. Frank loved Gerard for everything from his looks to his creativity to the way he loved coming to Frank’s shows. What Frank loved the most, however, was Gerard’s darker side, the side that dominated him when they fucked or encouraged him to cut school for music and smoke breaks and living in the moment. It was fucked up but Frank loved their dumb Bonnie and Clyde dynamic, even if it was just drugs, sex, and rock and roll and stealing shit from liquor stores. 

But then Frank grew up, or something like that. He realized that he couldn’t keep living on the edge. His grades were fucked, his bands were constantly going to shit, and there was always a nagging fear in the back of his head that Gerard was going to get him into deep deep actual trouble. So even though he decided he definitely wasn’t going back to school, he did at least need to find a fucking job. And break up with Gerard. 

The break up was the opposite of pretty. Frank had been through many a break up, but none were as ugly as breaking up with Gerard Way. He left with a broken body and a broken soul and vowed never to go back. That was back in Jersey. Frank moved to New York after that to find a new life of sorts. A new job, a new band, maybe even a new special someone. 

Now after two years, a couple jobs, and a couple hook ups, Frank was a single man working at a high end bank in New York who had long forgotten about Gerard Way. Well, Gerard wasn’t at the forefront of his mind 24/7 anymore at least. 

Gerard was definitely at the forefront of his mind right then. The tip of his gun was at the forefront of his mind to be exact. “Who would’ve know little Frankie was going to be a bank teller, hm? At the bank _I_ would be robbing of all places.” Frank could feel sweat forming under his shirt, under the collar and under the fringe of his hair. With the way the last sentence was phrased, Frank knew Gerard had to have planned on Frank being there. Gerard was someone who did his research. That was the most dangerous thing about him: he didn’t do risky shit on a whim like most dumb boys and thought every element out. Gerard Way didn’t fuck up. 

“You’re going to be a good boy and take me to the back where the stacks are,” Gerard continued, his voice still hushed. Frank starred in front of him past the teller window into the main part of the bank where Gerard’s other buddies were holding up the rest of the bank’s workers and customers and were closing the main doors. Two more of Gerard’s men had the rest of the tellers at gunpoint and were zip tying their arms behind their backs as Frank was turned around and walked towards the exit into the back hallway of the bank. 

“So you’ve grown from stealing smokes at gas stations,” Frank spoke out of nervousness as he put the vault code in with a shaky hand. Gerard just pressed the gun harsher against Frank’s skull and Frank knew to keep quiet. 

Frank knew he should’ve been nervous but he could feel a cruel sort of excitement burning in his gut. He might have vowed to never go back to Gerard, but he would be lying to himself if he said he never wanted to be with him again. As toxic as the relationship was, the best feelings Frank ever had were when he was with the fucking maniac. Every touch and breath from Gerard right then reminded him of what they had two years ago and it was driving him crazy in every way. 

Once Frank finally got the vault open, Gerard shoved Frank inside the small room and up against one of the walls of safe deposit boxes. His skull stung from the impact onto the metal and the dials and it didn’t help that now Gerard was attacking his mouth with his own. Frank was so full of nerves and confusion that he couldn’t process a reaction until Gerard shoved against him roughly, yanking at his hair and digging the gun into his temple again. “Kiss me back, fucker,” he growled, and Frank did. 

Frank was reluctant at first but soon he was going with it, moving his lips against Gerard’s and allowing the criminal to bite his lip and slip his tongue in his mouth. After a minute it was like he was a kid in Jersey again, not a bank teller in New York that should have been shitting his pants right then. Frank gasped as he was tugged away from the wall and knocked back onto the table that was set up in the back of the small room. “Take off your tie,” Gerard told him sternly. Frank’s hands struggled to loosen the fabric around his neck when something dripped onto one of his hands. He didn’t even notice he had started crying. It wasn’t the loud, ugly crying, but tears were definitely leaking from his eyes. “Come on, hurry up. This is a robbery, Frank, in case you haven’t noticed. We don’t have all day.” Frank tugged the tie off finally and put it to the side. Then Gerard was telling him to undo his shirt and his fingers immediately started fidgeting with the buttons. 

“You’re still as beautiful as ever,” Gerard breathed, his free hand gliding over Frank’s chest and shoulder as the skin was slowly exposed. Gerard was kissing him again once his shirt was completely opened. He pushed Frank’s legs apart further to get closer between his legs and ran a hand up Frank’s bare side. “A new tattoo?” Gerard hummed, tracing the gun across Frank’s collar bone to the small flame over his heart. Frank tried to swallow the lump in his throat and nodded, “Yeah. Got it not too long after moving here.” 

“After you left me,” Gerard hummed after a second, then his eyes locked onto Frank’s and it made Frank’s heart stutter in not a very good way. Gerard’s eyes were dark and warning. Frank nodded even though he knew it wasn’t a question. “That was such a stupid thing to do,” Gerard said, “you’re a very stupid boy, Frankie.” 

Gerard popped the button of Frank’s pants open, making heat rise over Frank’s face in embarrassment. He knew Gerard had felt his semi when he did that, he could see it in Gerard’s small smirk that was growing on his lips. “You could’ve been in on this heist,” Gerard continued, his hand slipping into Frank’s pants as he started kissing on him again. “I could’ve given you the world, baby. You wouldn’t have to be a silly bank teller.” 

“Maybe I want to be a silly bank teller,” Frank whispered in a tone that told Gerard to fuck off among many other things that did not make the bank robber very happy. Gerard backhanded Frank hard across the face. “Turn over.” Frank was still in too much shock to respond so Gerard grasped Frank’s jaw roughly to force the other to look at him. “I told you to turn over.”

Frank flipped around so he was laying on his chest on the collapsible table. Gerard tugged Frank’s wrists behind his back and zip tied them together so tight Frank was afraid he would lose circulation. Frank’s pants were yanked down to his thighs along with his boxers, the cool air of the room hitting his skin and making him shiver. Gerard had set his gun to the side of Frank on the table and was now playing with Frank’s ass instead. Frank’s stomach churned as he felt himself be spread open and spit drip down over his hole. He braced himself for the penetration he knew was coming, willed himself to relax through the panic he was feeling. He winced as the first finger was pressed into him, the feeling a bit foreign to him after months without a hook up. Soon a second finger was being thrust into him, searching his insides for the bundle of nerves Gerard wanted to drive Frank crazy with. 

A small sound escaped Frank’s throat once Gerard found it. Frank squirmed in discomfort as Gerard kept rubbing against Frank’s prostate, but Gerard took it as something more like pleasure. It felt good, it felt really good, especially since Gerard seemed to know him better than anyone, but this wasn’t right. This wasn’t out of love and maybe not even out of lust- this was out of revenge. 

“How many others have seen you like this, hm?” 

Frank squirmed, not sure how to answer but knew Gerard wanted an answer. “I-I don’t know,” he said, deciding on the truth. It had been two years and his brain was fried from the current circumstances, there was no way he could count off the amount of hookups he’d had since he left Gerard. 

Frank choked out a shocked cry as his head was slammed against the table. He felt blood running out of his nose as Gerard pinned the side of Frank’s face down against the table’s surface. “You’re a fucking slut. Only a dumb slut like you wouldn’t be able to count on his hands how many people had seen him bent over and begging for them, how many people he let fuck him.” 

Frank felt oddly empty as Gerard’s fingers slipped out of him. Then his heart started racing again as his bottoms were pulled the rest of the way off. Frank tried to yank his head away but Gerard managed to shove Frank’s own boxers into his mouth before using Frank’s tie to hold them there and gag him. Frank heard a soft rustling behind him and the clinking of a belt buckle, a small packet opening. Then there was the clicking of the safety of the gun before it was placed at the back of his head as Gerard was shoving Frank’s legs apart. “Don’t think I won’t shoot you, because I will. You don’t know how many times I’ve dreamt of seeing your brains blown out against the walls, what your eyes would look like the second before the life turns out of them, what you might say before I pull the trigger.” Gerard probably would have gotten an answer to that last one as Frank tried to push out an, “I’m sorry,” through the fabric. “That’s it, baby,” Gerard said, Frank’s breath quickening as he felt the tip of Gerard’s cock preparing at his entrance, “keep talking. I want you to beg and scream and cry until your throat gives out and I don’t care if it’s in pain or pleasure as long as there’s a possibility that the rest of the bank can hear what I’m doing to you.” A muffled whimper spilled out of Frank’s mouth as Gerard thrusted into him, his teeth clenching around the fabric of his boxers. 

Frank thought about how it felt like Gerard was using lube, how that must have been what the packet sound was about, when it should have been at the forefront of his mind that he was being raped. It didn’t feel real. Rape was something that happened in the news and TV shows. It didn’t feel like a reality to Frank. With Gerard in the picture it’s even more surreal as he was someone Frank hadn’t even considered to be a threat for over a year now. 

“I remember how I’d fuck you like this,” Gerard said, interrupting his thoughts, “how you’d beg me to fuck you harder. You used to like it rough. I think you still do.” Frank knew he was alluding to the hard on he still had from being fingered a second earlier. It was true Frank liked it rough and he liked it rough from Gerard, but this was different. This was out of the blue, and even though Gerard was using lube it wasn’t nearly enough and he knew Gerard knew that. Frank knew this was out of spite and that’s not what he wanted. Gerard started thrusting into him harder and it felt like he was tearing Frank’s insides apart. 

Frank struggled against Gerards holds and bondage and tried to say something about it all hurting in hopes that it would make Gerard stop, but it seemed to just encourage the other to go further on. Frank started sobbing and cringing at Gerard’s every lingering touch up his back and down his sides, down his thighs. Gerard had set the gun down and started groping Frank’s love handles as he forced himself into Frank over and over, moaning to himself as he was in pure ecstasy. “You’re fucking tight for a whore,” he growled. His hands roamed up to Frank’s nipples, the pads of his fingers playing with the nubs as he angled himself just right to hit Frank’s sweet spot. 

A moan escaped between the cries and wails that turned Frank’s whole body still with humiliation. “Fuck yeah, you fucking like that, don’t you? You’re taking my cock so good, baby. I think you deserve to feel a little good yourself,” he said before wrapping his hand around Frank’s own erection and stroking up the length. 

Frank hadn’t thought about really fighting the man on top of him until that happened. He had been trying to ignore how hard he was for the last minute, he didn’t need Gerard tending to it to remind him. Frank started to kick as he sobbed louder and shook his head until he felt the gun digging into the back of his head again. “Now, don’t be fucking ungrateful.” Frank went still again except for his slight shaking. Gerard went still as well and started back on stroking Frank again. “You wouldn’t be hard if you didn’t want it, Frankie. You like me filling you up, taking control of you. You’re a dirty slut, that’s why you’re hard. You slept with all those other people after me and none of them could fuck you like I could, could they? They never fucked you as good as I ever did, did they? Answer me, slut!”

It was true but Frank only shook his head because that’s what Gerard wanted. 

“Good. Now you’re gonna take it like the bitch you are, you understand?” Frank’s breath shook as he nodded. A cry pushed itself out of Frank’s chest as Gerard drove himself into the boy again. It was dry and it seemed to burn as Frank was pounded into. Frank was tired of giving Gerard what he wanted but he couldn’t help the screams and cries tearing out of his throat as the thrusts seemed to go on forever, feeling more and more like they were ripping Frank apart from the inside. 

It had been two years but Frank could still tell when Gerard was getting close. He remembered how that used to make him more excited but right then it just made him want to puke. Gerard slowed down again and focused on fucking into Frank’s prostate. “I want you to cum, baby,” Gerard breathed heavy against Frank’s neck. “I wanna feel you around me.” Frank just shuddered out a cry in response. He really didn’t want to. He just wanted Gerard to finish and leave him alone. Gerard shoved the gun against him as a reminder. “Just enjoy this, yeah? Pretend like we’re back in Jersey.” Gerard’s voice was still demanding but it was softer now, almost calming even. 

Gerard leaned over him and started biting at his earlobe, his lips eventually trailing down to his jaw and neck and shoulders…. Frank scrunched his eyes closed as he tried to just focus on those soft kisses, tried to bring back that feeling he had when Gerard first kissed him against the wall of safety deposit boxes, but they were well past that kiss. 

Eventually it didn’t matter if Frank tried to fight against it - Gerard was doing all the right things to bring Frank closer to the edge and it came to the point that Frank just wanted to cum. His moans came out as weak whimpers as his hips started moving slightly out of some kind of animalistic instinct. “Fuck yeah, cum for me cum for me,” Gerard groaned in a trance above him. Frank’s breath got heavier and heavier until he finally released into Gerard’s hand. Gerard came deep inside Frank not too long after, Frank whining in oversensitivity as Gerard rode it out. Frank just wanted to shove Gerard off as the man stayed inside of him as he caught his breath and kissed at Frank’s neck. It was over, Frank wanted it to be over. Frank winced as Gerard finally pulled out slow enough for Frank to feel every inch. He felt cum leaking out of him down his thighs and he just knew there had to be blood too. 

Gerard had walked to the other side of the table and took the fabric out of Frank’s mouth. Gerard lifted Frank’s chin up to look at him. It was beautiful, the dried blood from his nose, the tear stained blushing cheeks, the defeated look in Frank’s bloodshot eyes. “Say, ‘Thank you, sir,” Gerard told him. Frank just swallowed the lump in his throat with the little bit of dignity he had left. Gerard slapped him across the face before repeating himself. “Thank you, sir,” Frank choked out, his eyes closed shut. Gerard made a pleased hum, “You deserved it, didn’t you?” “I-I deserved it,” Frank nodded quietly. 

Gerard grinned before leaving to grab the keys out of Frank’s pants. “You’re so easy to train, Frankie,” Gerard said as he started opening chosen safety deposit boxes. Of course Gerard would know exactly which ones to break into to get the most out of the heist. “I’m tempted to take you with me, but then people will really start looking for me and my crew. Only out of pity of course, because we both know there's no one who actually cares about you anymore.” Gerard tied up his bag and turned back to look at his creation. “Anyways, it'll be more satisfying to know how humiliating it’ll be for you when you’re found like this. They’ll know you took it like a good little whore.” Frank stayed quiet, his head too busy trying to block everything out. 

Frank shuddered when Gerard ran his fingers through Frank’s hair. “I’ll be looking out for you the next time I’m in New York, Frankie. I promise.” Gerard leaned down and kissed him soft and quick. “And remember, don’t kiss and tell.” Then Frank was alone. He let himself slide off the table and collapse to the floor in body rattling tears. There was shouting down the hall and the sound of running footsteps, then it was silent all over again. Frank knew Gerard had gotten away with it. He always did. 


End file.
